


Poetry corner

by SassQueenr



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, Other, PTSD, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassQueenr/pseuds/SassQueenr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits of my mind put into rhymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry corner

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning, for my poems may contain topics that some may not be comfortable with.  
> 1\. Domestic violence, ptsd, alcoholism

The story is of little child  
Carefree, always dreaming wild.  
Toys and laughter, endless games  
That's exactly world of James'.  
Kids grow fast we all know that  
Into school he soon is lead.  
The little boy learns many things  
Newfound curiosity it brings.  
Such a joy fills up his heart  
He truly is a child of art. 

Arrival of the seventh candle  
Brings a whole lot more to handle.  
He starts sleeping bad at night  
Waking to the sounds of fight.  
Confused at first as to what  
Happens after dad takes shot.  
Soon enough it becomes clear  
His father, Jimmy starts to fear.  
Former soldier man so tough  
Few drinks and he becomes rough.  
Fights get louder over time  
Accidents turn into crime.  
Father with once rightous rule  
Few drinks and he becomes cruel.  
Jimmy cries himself to sleep  
Though they say men do not weep.

Months go on he learns the routine  
Weekends bring drinks while weeks sooth 'im  
Weekend nights he spends on stairs  
To interfere he always dares.  
Jimmy always tries to help  
Every time he hears mom's yelp.  
But stepping in while still a child  
Sets his father just more wild.  
Jim keeps up with it very brave  
His dear mum he tries to save.  
Every punch that he would take  
Makes his mum in hot tears shake.  
She'd never want to see him suffer  
Many pleads for him she'd mutter.

When Monday would finally come  
And father would get out of rum.  
Sobering up, he says he's sorry  
Ashamed, he claims they should not worry.  
Jimmy and his mum know better  
Apologies just do not matter.  
They already have heard those  
The first weeks to believe they chose.  
However when it never stopped  
Their hope and faith quite greatly dropped.  
There are just so many times  
You believe those stupid lies.  
Every week he'd say the same  
Others for his mistakes blame.

 

Months slowly turn into years  
There is no escape it seems.  
It's no secret anymore  
What happens behind that door.  
No one, however, seems to keen  
To help them in any way, step in..?  
Not even the police do  
"An argument" they say "takes two"

 

It continued for few more years  
Spent in terror many tears.  
Then the bottle took its toll  
On the father, brought his fall.  
Jimmy now a full-grown man  
Tries to forget sins of then.  
Pursuing his dreams of art  
Making in his life new start.  
With no brute left for him to fear  
Or so it would at first appear.  
Soon Jim comes to realise  
How much he's with dad alike.  
The old habits grew on him  
Now he's doing father's sin.  
Often on the verge of anger  
He's the one to cause the danger.

But James remembers light as day  
How brutal was his father's way.  
He'd hate to ever be like him  
To cause that pain, to be so grim.  
He chose to battle with his fears  
Avoiding private life for years.  
In his work he'd himself bury  
In silence all his burdens carry.  
Always run out just before  
His temper would get chance to roar.  
Learning only over time  
How to never cross that line.  
Not that it was no more battle  
But now, he could handle the matter.  
With time it became just less hard  
Now he made the true new start.  
Finding it was choice of his  
To live in violence, or in bliss.


End file.
